


Ease My Mind

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: "What am I going to tell Sam and Dean?" Hermione asked herself, running her hands through her hair. "Dean's going to shoot him."





	Ease My Mind

 

                                                                                                                                                                                        

* * *

 

Songs playing while writing: ZΛYDE WØLF feat. RUELLE - Walk Through The Fire

* * *

Hermione was locked in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet lid of the motel room she was sharing with her brothers. Her phone was counting down with only thirty seconds left. She counted every time her foot tapped the floor, trying to keep her mind form what she was doing. Hearing the timer go off, she took a deep breath looking down at the test resting on the counter. She felt her legs go weak as she gripped the counter of the sink holding herself up. Pregnant. “Oh God,” Hermione whispered, feeling her panic swell in her chest.

“Hermione, you okay? You’ve been in there for a while now.” Hermione jumped, quickly throwing the test into the trash. She opened the door, peeking out to see Sam Winchester looking at her with concerned eyes.

“Fine.” Hermione squeaked. “Just woman problems.” “I am going to go get food.” Sam frowned looking slightly grossed out.

“Want something? Chocolate?” Hermione smiled softly, God bless Sam, he was the sweetest brother a girl could ask for. “Sure, sounds great. I am going to take a shower.”

“Okay, be back soon,” Sam told her. Closing the door, she could hear the room being locked up and the Impala starting up. Getting undressed she slipped into the shower, feeling the water run down her body. She leaned against the wall letting her hand rest on her abdomen. “What am I going to tell Sam and Dean?” Hermione asked herself, running her hands through her hair. “Dean’s going to shoot him.” She let the tears flow down her face mixing with the shower water, before finishing her shower. Getting out Dean and Sam had already come back with food seating it out on the table. The siblings ate as Dean noted her red face. She simply told them that she had gotten shampoo in her eyes. Hermione crawled in the bed next to Dean as Sam had already dozed off taking up the entire bed.

“Hey,” Dean whispered catching Hermione's attention.

“Yeah?” Hermione answered turning over to look at Dean. She could see most of him due to the light from the alarm clock sitting on the night stand.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dean questioned.

“Yeah,” Hermione whispered.

“You’re lying to me.” Dean countered.

“No, I’m not. I just don’t want to talk about it right now, Dean,” Hermione spoke again her voice cracking slightly.

Dean moved shifting her under his arm holding her close to him. “Okay, fine not tonight, but tomorrow. You have to talk to me okay.” Hermione simply nodded not speaking. The pair feel asleep holding one another tightly.

* * *

 

 The morning came quickly as Sam had already woke first packing up the room of their things. Hermione and Dean woke following Sam’s an example of getting ready and packing the Impala. Almost ready to leave Dean quickly jumped back out of the car as Sam shouted, “Dude, what are you doing?”

“I gotta pee,” Dean said going back in the room. “Should have done that earlier.” Sam nodded shaking his head turning his eyes back to his book.

Hermione chuckled continuing with her book in the back seat. Moments later Dean slid back in the car putting it in reverse leaving the hotel in the dust. Hermione noted Dean had been oddly quiet but chose to not acknowledge it. He had his moments of being like that. Sometime during the ride sleep had taken over Hermione in the back seat. She didn’t wake until the passenger door slammed causing her to jump and wake back up. Looking around she saw that the sun was already starting to set.

“Where are we?” Hermione questioned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Not far from the bunker,” Dean said shortly, letting out a yawn. Hermione frowned at the coldness in his voice.

“Okay. Where’s Sam?”

“Inside the store picking up some things we’re needing,” Dean answered.

Hermione didn’t say anything more, she simply rested back again waiting for Sam to come back to the car. Sometime later Sam comes back with a hand full of bags getting back into the car. Dean pulled off once again, getting to the bunker in record time. They all unloaded the car before locking it, heading inside. Sitting at the table Hermione felt eyes on her as she glanced up she saw Dean staring down at her.

“What is your problem?” Hermione snapped, causing Sam to even stop what he was doing. Dean didn’t respond he simply, reached in his pocket dropping her pregnancy test onto the table.

“Something you wanna tell me?” Dean questioned. Anything she could have said froze on her tongue seeing the test laying on the table. She covered her face, this was never how she wanted them to find out she was carrying a child. She could hear Sam’s heavy foot falls coming to the table before stopping.

“Hermione,” Sam spoke softly.

“Why didn’t you tell us the second you found out?” Dean questioned. Sam’s eyes landed on the test his eyes went wide realizing why Dean was acting the way he had.

Hermione looked up as tears pooled in her eyes, “I didn’t know how to.”

“Do you need anything?” Sam asked.

“I just need-,” Hermione was cut off by Dean.

“Where’s Cas?” Dean questioned darkly.

Hermione simply shrugged. “I just found out last night, Dean. It’s also not like he has answered you. Why would I be different?”

“Cas, get your ass here now.” Dean barked loudly, as a flap of wings sounded behind them.

“What?” Castiel asked looking at the Winchester siblings until he saw Hermione sitting at the table, with tears running down her face. His head tilted to the side walking over to her he bent down beside her. “What’s wrong?” Castiel tilting her face to look at him.

“What’s wrong is…” 

“Dean, stop.” Hermione sniffled wiping tears off her face. Dean's mouth snapped shut, Sam didn’t speak only glaring at Castiel. “Tell me,” Castiel spoke catching her attention from her brothers. Castiel’s full focus was on Hermione and no one else.

“I’m pregnant,” Hermione whispered, as Castiel slowly placed his hand on her abdomen. A funny look passed over his face until his eyes widened ever so slightly, looking back at her.

“You are with child,” Castiel whispered, slightly dazed. “It’s yours, Castiel,” Hermione added a funny smile passed over his face. She paused seeing the corner of his mouth turn up. She had expected him to turn and run, a Nephilim was forbidden.

“Are you happy?”

“For what this will bring down on us? No.” Castiel replied frowning. His words only caused Hermione to start crying again but harder.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean deep voice vibrated, she could hear a chair scrape across the floor, then sharp hitting sound. Looking up, Dean stood over Castiel, who laid on the floor with a split lip. Dean yanked him up from the floor by the front of his coat, pulling the angel face to face. “You got my sister pregnant and that’s what you choose to say,” Dean yelled, turning red in the face. Castiel didn’t fight back against Dean. “I should beat the hell outta you.”

“I’m sorry, it’s not how I intended it to sound.” Castiel turned his eyes to Hermione. “Hermione, I’ll move heaven, earth, and hell, to keep you safe, to keep you both safe.” Hermione stood from her chair walking over she placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder getting him to back off. Dean let go of the angel, glaring at him as he did.

Castiel stood from the ground, instantly taking Hermione in his arms. “I promise to keep you safe,” Castiel whispered to her. “I know you will.” Hermione stood on her tip toes placing a kiss on his lips. Hermione turned to her younger brother standing to the side. “Sam, you’ve been surprisingly quiet.”

“If anything happens to my sister Cas. I will be coming after you.” Sam said simply, taking the beer Dean handed him. “Make that two Winchesters coming after you.” Dean threatened.

“I expected as much,” Castile said still holding Hermione close to him. Hermione yawned again. “You need more sleep.” Castiel picked her up into his arms ignoring the brothers behind them, as he walked her to her room. Normally she would have protested being carried but the feel of being in his arms was peaceful. Entering her room Cas took her over placing her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. Taking off his coat, shoes, and tie, he set down on the bed next to her. She shuffled on the bed curling herself into the side of his body. “Cas-,”

“Sleep, Hermione,” Castiel said simply, trailing his fingers up and down her back.

“I love you, Castiel,” Hermione spoke just loud enough for him to hear. She dozed off the sleep moments later, not hearing his reply.

“I love you both.”


End file.
